The Hidden Heart
by Linkysoda
Summary: The story of a girl named Elisabeth Stevens who was born with 2 hearts. Everyone including herself believes it's just a genetic mutation, after all, that second heart isn't even active...until now.
1. Chapter 1

**June 26****th****, 1998**

"_It seems as though, your daughter has 2 hearts." Dr. Williams stated._

_Elisabeth's mother gasped, just as Elisabeth's father stared in shock._

"_How could that happen? Will our daughter be okay?!" Elisabeth's mother demanded._

"_Oh, there's nothing to worry about Mrs. Stevens. Her regular, correctly placed heart is pumping blood as well as anyone else. Her second heart, however, seems to be doing nothing at all. It's completely non-functional." Dr. Williams responds._

"_Will my daughter be okay though? She has TWO hearts for god's sake!" Elisabeth's father ranted._

"_Like I said, the only difference she has from any other healthy baby is she has 2 hearts. The rest of her organs, bones, and anything at all are the same as any other healthy baby. Every month or so I'd recommend bringing her in to check on her other heart, as no one has ever had 2 hearts before." Dr. Williams explained._

_The Stevens family asked many more irrelevant questions before heading home with their new baby girl. _

_The next day, Dr. Williams was found dead in a street, looking very much older than he did the night before. Investigators say the cause of death was from jumping off a building on the side of the street. No one has ever found a reason why Dr. Williams jumped off the building, or looked so old._

**February 3****rd****, 2013**

"Alright Elisabeth, just lie down here, and I'll get your x-ray." The nurse stated.

Today was another monthly x-ray of Elisabeth Steven's respiratory system, where 2 hearts were found. Over the course of her life, the 2nd heart continued to be dormant just as it was when she was born.

"I still don't get it, I have a 2nd heart, yeah, I get it, no one's ever seen 2 hearts in one person before, but is this necessary? It's really obvious my other heart's not been doing anything for my entire life." Elisabeth groaned. "I've never had any sort of advantage in P.E. class, nor have I had the will to get more than just an A in all my other classes." Elisabeth thought to herself. "This stupid second heart doesn't do anything but take up space in my body."

"Alright, you're done for today. Nothing new, as always." The nurse sighed.

Elisabeth put on her black hoodie, and left to the waiting room.

"Anything new?" Her mother asked as Elisabeth sat next to her.

Elisabeth sighed. Her face was ridden with acne, after the month she left her bangs alone. All Elisabeth wanted was to go home and watch TV, drink some tea, take a nap. "For the millionth time Mom, no, nothing is new." Elisabeth replied in an irritated tone. She rubbed her hands against her face, as x-rays always leave a funny feeling behind. She followed her mother out the door, to the car, sat inside and waited for her mother to turn on the car and drive home.

She arrived home, threw off her sneakers, and walked upstairs to her room. She had science homework to do, and it was 7:00 PM.

"Damn genetics, it seems your only purpose is to make me do homework about you…" Elisabeth mumbled while she slumped down in her desk chair, throwing the homework on her desk. She slid up, grabbed a pencil and began to work. 30 minutes into the work, her light started flickering.

"What the hell?" Elisabeth mumbled as she turned off the light, then back on. "This light is new…Why would it be doing that?" Elisabeth asked herself quietly. She sighed again, and continued her homework. She was done by 8:10 PM, and deposited it back into her backpack. Elisabeth stretched and groaned.

"Looks like it's just about time for bed..." Elisabeth mumbled. She stood up and slowly walked to her bed, moved the covers, flopped onto the bed and closed her eyes.

A strange circular symbol flashed brightly behind Elisabeth's closed eyes and snapped her awake. Elisabeth looked down at herself, to see she was breathing heavily and was covered in sweat. She stared in awe at the darkness of her room, trying to recollect whatever she just "dreamed" about.

"Wh-What…time is it?" She asked herself and snapped her head to the digital clock on her nightstand. "2:53 AM…Dammit…" She cursed under her breath just as she flopped back onto the bed, trying to sleep. She was unable to go back to sleep, and was very groggy throughout Monday morning.

Elisabeth nearly slipped down the steps due to the state of her. She dragged herself into the kitchen to cook some waffles. As the waffles cooked, she slipped into a kitchen chair and tried not to fall back asleep. Elisabeth's mother came into the kitchen as Elisabeth ate her waffles slowly.

"You look like a mess! When did you wake up?" Her mother questioned.

"About 3:00 AM…" Elisabeth yawned. She finished her waffles then threw out the plate.

Back upstairs, Elisabeth got ready for school. Jeans were never really her thing, and she never knew why. All she had were sweatpants and t-shirts. Elisabeth put on a pair of loose gray sweatpants, and a blue loose t-shirt. She hates tight clothing. Absolutely despises it. She tied her dark brunette, almost dark red, hair into a ponytail. She grabbed her grey hoodie and pulled it on as she ran downstairs to catch the school bus.

Elisabeth didn't have many friends, and the friends she did have weren't on her bus. She usually watched outside the window of the bus as landscape rolled by.

Elisabeth climbed up onto the bus and sat in her regular seat, very close to the front. As the bus began to move, she began to watch out her window. The bus stopped within a shorter amount of time than usual. The doors opened, and up came a boy in a blue button up shirt and khakis. Even to Elisabeth, the boy looked very strange, but none the less, he sat down adjacent to Elisabeth, in the other row. The bus began to move once more.

"Hello there." The boy spoke as he smiled creepily. He held out his hand almost like a robot.

Elisabeth slowly brought out her hand to shake it. "Um…Hello…What's your name?" Elisabeth asked while she brought down her hand slowly.

The boy paused and he smiled went away instantly. All that remained was a blank expression. "My name is Howard. What is yours?" Howard asked completely unemotionally.

"Elisabeth…" Elisabeth replied. She backed towards the window a little as she replied. The rest of the ride Elisabeth spent watching the landscape as usual.


	2. Chapter 2

As soon as the bus came to a complete stop, Howard snapped out of his seat, turned a perfect 90 degrees and walked off the bus.

"I swear to god, if someone finds out that kid's a robot or something, I really won't be surprised…" Elisabeth muttered under her breath as she descended the steps on the bus. She walked into school where all the students went to their lockers to retrieve their binders and books for class.

Elisabeth's school used an upper and lower locker system, where short people get the lower lockers, and tall people get the upper lockers. Elisabeth was only 5'1, so she got a lower locker. Unfortunately, there's always that one really short kid who gets an upper locker, and it turns out the locker above her had that kid as the owner. The kid above her was named Klein, and he was about 4'7. It irritated Elisabeth, but luckily Klein and Elisabeth go to their lockers at completely separate times.

Elisabeth retrieved her science binder and as she was about to run off to science class, she noticed a note of the bottom of her locker.

"This isn't legible at all…" Elisabeth mumbled as she fiddled with the note in all kinds of ways, trying to figure out how to read it.

She lost track of time, realizing it's 3 minutes before classes start. She stuffed the note into her pocket, running to science class.

She ended up being late for class, the first time of the entire year.

"Take your seat Elisabeth, and I'll pass out the scrubbers." Mr. Waris told plainly. Elisabeth sat down then realized today was the day the class was supposed to look at their cheek cell. She wasn't sure whether something would happen because she has 2 hearts, or whether nothing would go wrong and she'd seem normal to everyone else. Mr. Waris gave Elisabeth a toothpick to each classmate and went up to the board to explain.

"To get your cheek cell out of your cheek, scrub the inside of your cheek as hard as possible! This will ensure you get a lot of cells out. Then, put your toothpick on to the napkin I set up before class and I will put a drop of blue dye on your cell so you can see it clearly under the microscope." Mr. Waris explained.

Each student did as told, and scraped their cells out of their cheek. Elisabeth was hesitant, but within a few seconds she began to scrape cells from her cheek. As she put the cells on the napkin, she felt a warm sensation where she scraped the cells from. After a few seconds, the warm sensation ended. She touched her cheek, and didn't feel any different.

"Maybe it's just a little bit of blood…" Elisabeth muttered. Her cells looked a little bit orange, but Elisabeth passed it off as eye tricks.

Once the entire class finished scraping the cells from their cheek, Mr. Waris put a drop of blue dye on everyone's napkin. After all the students' cells were blue, Mr. Waris explained what to do next.

"Now, each of you will take turns at your table with the other 3 students using the microscope to collect data on your cells." Mr. Waris explained as he began passing out microscope to the tables.

"You go first Elizabeth, you're smart, I want to see what kind of stuff you write, so I don't write the wrong stuff." Joe, a failing kid who wants to do good in his classes, requests while pushing the microscope towards Elisabeth.

"Alright then…" Elisabeth replied. She put the napkin under the microscope and looked into it. The cells looked like what Mr. Waris had shown last week, but there were much more.

"Just how much did I scrape out of my cheek…" Elisabeth muttered. She zoomed in more. Unable to focus the microscope, she took her eye out and looked at Joe. "My cells are looking weird…Can I look at yours?" Elisabeth asked.

"Er…Uh…Sure? I'm gonna need it back, though…" Joe stuttered.

"Yeah, yeah, of course." Elisabeth blindly replied as she pulled over Joe's napkin.

"Hey, while you look at mine, could I see your 'weird' cells?" Joe asked.

"I guess if I said anything, I'd have a witness. Sure, why not?" Elisabeth replied as she pushed her napkin over and began examining his.

Elisabeth wrote down notes about Joe's cells and Joe only stared at Elisabeth's cells.

"Uh…You sure this isn't food?" Joe stuttered as he looked up from the napkin.

"Yes, I haven't had anything except waffles all day." Elisabeth replied while still looking at Joe's cells.

"It's glowing orange…Not like orange juice orange, but _glowing_ orange…" Joe trembled.

Elisabeth's head snapped up from the microscope and slid back her napkin. It certainly was glowing orange.

"What the hell?" Elisabeth started, "First I wake up covered in sweat after seeing some weird symbol, I end up being late to science because I found some illegible note in my locker, and now my cells are glowing orange."

Joe stared at Elisabeth for a second, then Elisabeth started speaking again.

"This whole day is so strange to me…" Elisabeth muttered as she plopped her head into her hands. "Then again, my notes are done, so I suppose you can look at them if you want to see what you have to write." Elisabeth told Joe.

The last 25 minutes of science class was spent pondering her strange day and helping Joe with his notes.

The bell rang and the students went onto their next class. Elisabeth had to go to gym, so she deposited her binder back into her locker, and slammed the locker closed as she walked to the girls' locker room.

She entered the locker room very early, as no one except her were there. She quickly changed into her gym clothes which consisted of red and white basketball shorts and a loose white t-shirt. She looked at the whiteboard to see what the class had to do today.

"Run the mile…Wait. Run _the_ mile?! The one that counts for our grade?!" Elisabeth thought to herself. Elisabeth sighed and walked outside, getting ready for sore legs and no breath.


	3. Chapter 3

Within about 10 minutes, the rest of the class piled up at the starting line. _The_ mile is timed and is 4 laps around a field.

"I hate the mile so much…My legs get extremely sore, and I can barely breathe afterwards…" Elisabeth mumbles to herself. Elisabeth's friend, Madison, shows up next to her.

"Hey Elisabeth, what'd you get on the mile last time?" Madison asked while showing Elisabeth her score card.

"I think I got like 8 minutes or something." Elisabeth replies while seeing Madison got 7 minutes.

"Nice, I'm gonna go over to the left side because it's easier to run that way, see you later!" Madison responds as she runs over to the left side of the starting line.

Howard comes on Elisabeth's other side.

"Hello again, Elisabeth." Howard greets with the same emotionless tone as before.

"Oh, uh hey, again." Elisabeth replies. "So, where are you from?" Elisabeth asks.

Howard freezes, literally, for 5 seconds, then replies.

"I am from North Dakota." Howard replies, in again, the same emotionless tone.

"Uh, nice. I was born here, in California." Elisabeth answered.

The gym teacher signaled the mile would start in 60 seconds. All the students got into place, some stretched and some waited to be tortured by their own legs. Elisabeth waited in place, in a running position. She looked over at where Howard was supposed to be, and didn't see him there.

"That kid is really creeping me out…" Elisabeth mumbled. As soon as she finished her sentence, the whistle blew and everyone began to run. Just as it blew, Elisabeth felt a sting somewhere on her body, paused for a moment, then realized she had to start running.

"…Dammit…" She huffed out as she began to nearly sprint.

"I've got…to stop running…so fast…" She huffed out as she started to slow down.

The meanest gym teacher of them all, Mr. Ruffus, ran up to slow students and began screaming insults as well as motivation phrases into their ears, but mostly insults.

"YOUR PARENTS WON'T EVER LET YOU SLEEP UNDER THEIR ROOF AGAIN IF YOU KEEP RUNNING LIKE A LAZY FAT MAN! OH WAIT, THAT'S _YOU_!" Mr. Ruffus screamed into a student's ear.

Joe caught up with Elisabeth.

"Do you ever…Wonder why Mr. Ruffus…isn't fired yet?" Joe slurred out of his mouth, clearly out of breath.

"I really…don't know either…" Elisabeth huffed out as well. Slowing down to a walk was a horrible idea, even though Elisabeth was not very close to Mr. Ruffus, but she did so anyway. Elisabeth's legs ached horribly, and she felt like her lungs were completely empty. The unfortunate happened, however. Mr. Ruffus was going to run up to a student ahead of Elisabeth, but he saw Elisabeth walking and targeted her instead.

"HEY LAZY ASS! YOU'RE _RUNNING_ THE MILE, NOT WALKING IT! GET GOING OR I'LL FAIL YOU FOR THIS SEMESTER!" Mr. Ruffus screamed into Elisabeth's ear.

Elisabeth knew the only reason people run is because they want to get away from Mr. Ruffus. Elisabeth wasn't the most athletic, but she wasn't extremely unfit or anything like that. She would've ran but her legs ached too much from running too fast, and she was out of breath still.

"ARE YOU LISTENING TO ME, LAZY ASS?! START RUNNING! **NOW!" **Mr. Ruffus screamed even louder, all the students could hear him.

Elisabeth still continued to walk, ignoring Mr. Ruffus.

She was pushed down by Mr. Ruffus, where in which he didn't help her up, but insulted her instead.

"DO YOU THINK THIS IS A JOKE?!I WILL NOT HESITATE TO FAIL YOU! **GET RUNNING!**" Mr. Ruffus screamed directly into Elisabeth's ear.

Elisabeth's ear hurt for a moment, as she saw Mr. Ruffus walking away. She got up and was about to continue walking before she stopped herself.

In that moment, all of time stopped for Elisabeth. She began having pains worse than anything she's ever had. Her chest began to pump at an alarming rate, and she bellowed over. All Elisabeth could see from then on was the field blurring away from her vision. Mr. Ruffus didn't help, he simply continued walking away. Elisabeth heard him say something, but she couldn't make it out from the severe pain she was getting. She clutched a little bit under the right side of her chest, where the extreme pumping began to hurt the most. Her hearing and vision began to blur away as she saw a few students and another gym teacher heading towards her.

**February 5****th****, 2013**

Elisabeth awoke slowly to a bright florescent light. Her vision was blurry, but it was clear to her that she was in a hospital. Within a minute or two, her vision was clear again, and she lifted her head to look around. No one was here, but there was a note on the table next to her. She opened it and read:

"_Dear Elisabeth,_

_Your parents were here, but unfortunately they had to go to work. They will be here later, but for now, you probably want to know what's going on. During gym, something happened to you and apparently enabled your second heart. We don't know how as you weren't awake to tell us, but once you are, there's a button on the side of your bed to call in a nurse. You should get one in here as soon as possible, because we have no idea whether your second heart is a threat to your own body or not._

_Sincerely, Dr. Harris"_

Elisabeth put down the note.

"This is weird…Really weird…" Elisabeth mumbled to herself in a plain tone. She reached down to feel for the bed's call button, and found it. She hit it and within a few minutes a nurse entered the room.

"How are you doing?" The nurse asked while walking towards Elisabeth.

"I don't feel any different…Just a little tired." Elisabeth replied. She then laid back down.

The nurse put some food on the table next to her.

"Dr. Harris will come in in a few minutes." The nurse told Elisabeth, and proceeded to leave.

Elisabeth was now alone with her thoughts.


	4. Chapter 4

Elisabeth watched the ceiling for the time she waited for Dr. Harris to arrive. Once Dr. Harris came, Elisabeth lift her head up.

"Alright Elisabeth, I'm going to need you to get out of bed so we can take you for an x-ray. Take as much time as you want, after all, you have been asleep the rest of Monday, and all this morning." Dr. Harris stated as he left Elisabeth's room and stood in the hallway.

Elisabeth jerked up. "I've been asleep for nearly a day?" Elisabeth acknowledged as she began to get out of bed.

"Yes, yes. Today is February 5th." Dr. Harris stated as Elisabeth began to lumber towards him. "We just need to x-ray your hearts, to see if anything else in your body was changed by your other heart becoming active." He explained.

Elisabeth followed Dr. Harris to the x-ray room, and laid down on the cold, hard table.

Dr. Harris took an x-ray and after a few minutes of getting the physical photo, he came back and looked paler than ever.

Elisabeth snapped up from her position and looked at Dr. Harris. "What?" Elisabeth choked out. She was sure something was wrong.

"Your hearts didn't change any of your organs, luckily…but your x-ray is orange." Dr. Harris explained. He flipped around the x-ray to show instead of a blue x-ray, an orange x-ray of two hearts.

"Isn't it just an error by the machine? You could try again, and maybe it'll be blue?" Elisabeth asked. Surely her insides couldn't be orange, her insides weren't blue before either.

"I suppose so. Lay back down and I'll try again." Dr. Harris requested. Elisabeth did as told and Dr. Harris took another x-ray.

Elisabeth could hear a sigh from Dr. Harris, then he took another x-ray.

"I've taken 3 x-rays, and all 3 are orange. In fact, this last one has a strange white symbol on the x-ray." Dr. Harris told Elisabeth.

"Can I see that last one?" Elisabeth asked while she got off the x-ray table. Surely it couldn't be the same one.

"Yes, yes. It is your body, after all, but I'll need it back so we can figure out what's wrong." Dr. Harris spoke while handing over the last x-ray.

Elisabeth gasped as she looked at it. The symbol was the same strange circle she saw the night before, except more foggy, and it was white this time.

"Elisabeth? What's wrong?" Dr. Harris asked, walking out of the x-ray booth.

"I've seen this symbol before. It flashed at me in the middle of the night and woke me up." Elisabeth explained while handing the x-ray back to him.

"Was there anything more to it? Was it in a dream?" Dr. Harris asked fast and excitedly.

"No, no, I was asleep and it flashed in my eyes and woke me up. I was covered in sweat and breathing heavily, but there was nothing more to it." Elisabeth replied with much less excitement than Dr. Harris.

"Ah. Alright. Other than this mystery on your two hearts and the orange x-ray and all that, I suggest you go home and stay home for a day or 2, just in case anything happens." Dr. Harris explains. He gestures for Elisabeth to follow him out of the x-ray room.

**February 6****th****, 2013**

Elisabeth sat in her bed, all 3 layers of blankets atop her. It was 8:30 AM, and Elisabeth was watching the news on her TV from her bed.

"My other heart isn't even doing anything…Why do people even care?" She grumbles.

She hears the doorbell ring in the distance, and hears her mom opening the door. Elisabeth stayed in bed, watching the news still.

"Elisabeth! There's a boy from school here who says he knows you!" Elisabeth's mother yells up the stairs.

Elisabeth jerks up from her bed. She pauses for a moment, wondering who it could be. After a brain fart, she asks who it is.

"…Who?" Elisabeth slowly questions.

"He says his name is Howard!" Her mother replies loudly back up.

Elisabeth froze where she was. It was too obvious that Howard wasn't just some kid. Then again, Elisabeth has no proof. She's never seen an alien or robot or anything of that sort before. Elisabeth decided to see what would happen. She sighed, got out of bed and went downstairs to meet her doom.

Howard wasn't dressed any differently than he was on the bus to school.

"Um, hello Howard." Elisabeth stuttered out. It was obvious she was scared for whatever may happen next.

"Hello Elisabeth. How are your hearts?" Howard asked in the same exact tone he always used.

"They're…good. Why are you here?" Elisabeth quickly replied before changing her expression to one of curiosity.

"I wanted to know how you are feeling, that is why I am here." Howard replied in the same tone.

"Yeah, I'm fine ,thanks. I need to rest, so if you don't mind…" Elisabeth told Howard as she began slowly closing the front door on him.

Howard instantaneously put his arm in between the door and the frame, nearly closing the door on his arm.

"Howard I need to-" Elisabeth began, but Howard interrupted her.

"**YOU ARE NOT HUMAN!" **Howard yelled in a completely contrasted tone to the one he used before.

Elisabeth stared in shock at Howard through the half-closed door.

"…Mom? Can you tell Howard to get his arm out of the door?" Elisabeth cautiously asked her mother, still looking at Howard through the door. Elisabeth let go of the door, and began upstairs, but was interrupted by Howard suddenly grabbing her leg.

"**RULE 743 OF THE SHADOW PROCLAMATION STATES YOU MUST COME WITH ME **_**NOW!**_**" **Howard yelled in the same loud, evil tone as before.

Elisabeth was awfully confused, scared, and shocked all at once. She could hear her mother dialing 911 on the phone in the other room, but Howard was still clung to Elisabeth like velcrow.

"Let…go of me!" Elisabeth struggled as she kicked her leg with Howard still attatched.

Elisabeth's mother joined in within seconds, attempting to get Howard off her. Howard's grip was still extremely strong, and Elisabeth could feel cuts forming on her leg. 5 minutes later, police rang the doorbell.

"We're right here!" Elisabeth's mother yelled at the door. The police didn't answer.

"Get in here, there's a mentally insane kid clinging to my leg and I think he's creating really deep cuts!" Elisabeth yelled at the door. The police came rushing in from the backdoor within moments.

6 policemen all together tried pulling Howard away, but he still persisted.

"Alright Elisabeth, just stay calm, and tell me what Howard did before he clung to your leg." The chief of police asked while getting out his notepad and pen.

"He said something about me not being human-" Elisabeth started, then Howard interrupted her.

"**SHE IS NOT HUMAN!"** Howard screamed in the same evil voice.

Elisabeth continued. "-Like that, then he said I'm breaking some rule of a 'Shadow Proclamation' or something." Elisabeth explained while policemen tried to keep Howard's mouth closed.

"Sir, we found a piece of paper outside, it continuously reads random positions in a job, usually high positions. We're unsure of what it is." A policeman reports to the chief while holding up the paper.

"It's blank right now." The chief replied. He looked at Elisabeth. "You're only a student, what would it say for you?" The chief asked.

"You're not even sure what it is, and you want me to hold it?" Elisabeth asked in an almost mean tone.

"Hey, we're here because of that kid, not for investigating your front lawn. As far as I know, this event occurred inside, so we have no reason to be screwing around outdoors." The chief replied in a bossy tone. He handed the paper over to Elisabeth, then walked away to his co-workers as more policemen tried to get Howard off her leg.

"Does this say anything to you guys? It's blank for me." Elisabeth asked.

"It says you're a chief officer of a 'Shadow Proclamation'…Wait, didn't you mention that while you told the chief about this kid stuck to your leg?" The policeman replied while struggling with Howard's grip.

"Yeah, I have no idea what it is though. I've never heard of it in my entire life until now." Elisabeth answered. She held the paper down near the leg Howard was attached to, letting her arm go loose. Howard's sight snapped up towards Elisabeth's hand holding the paper.

"**RULE 53 OF THE SHADOW PROCLAMATION STATES LOWER RANKED EMPLOYEES MUST NEVER TELL HIGHER RANKED EMPLOYEES WHAT TO DO! I HAVE VIOLAED RULE 53 OF THE SHADOW PROCLAMATION AND MUST SUBMIT TO ANY LEVEL OF PUNISHMENT." **Howard yelled in his evil voice, then immediately let go of Elisabeth's leg. He started to run off, but the policemen who were trying to un-attach him chased him and ended up handcuffing Howard. One policeman remained, and began to speak.

"Listen, I'd recommend staying out of school a little while longer than you whenever you were planning to stay out of school for. Stuff like this tends to get around, I guess." The policeman recommended before leaving Elisabeth's home.


	5. Chapter 5

Later that night, Elisabeth was sitting on the couch in the living room, thinking of what happened earlier that day.

"What exactly was the shadow proclamation? If Howard is in it, than what does he plan to do to me? Is Howard even human?" Elisabeth pondered just as a loud yawn escaped her mouth.

"I might as well go to bed, it's been a weird and long day." Elisabeth mumbled as she dragged herself upstairs to her room. Elisabeth flopped on her bed and put her blanket on top of herself. It only took a few minutes for her to go to sleep.

**February 7****th****, 12:38 AM**

Howard stood crouched on Elisabeth's windowsill with a strange device that looked like a gun with a plunger on the end laying on the edge. Making as little noise as he could, he slowly opened Elisabeth's window and crawled inside. He made a 180 degree turn to grab the device he brought, then turned back toward the inside of Elisabeth's room. He slowly moved onto Elisabeth's nightstand, attempting not to wake her. Howard stayed stationary on the nightstand and pointed the plunger end at Elisabeth's forehead. Howard pulled the trigger, causing a shock to shoot out of the plunger for a millisecond. Elisabeth let out a sharp breath, nearly waking up, but staying asleep instead. A blue glow began to surround Elisabeth and Howard, both becoming more transparent as the glow intensified. Within 15 seconds, Elisabeth and Howard were gone.

**February 7****th****, 5:02 AM**

Elisabeth's eyes began to open, a blurry white glow flooding her vision.

"Huh…" Elisabeth began before she focused more on trying to cope with the seemingly bright white room. Her eyes became less blurry and before she knew it, she could see Howard standing in a completely frozen position in a corner.

"Howard?" Elisabeth quietly said as she stood up. The entire room was completely white, with no windows or doors. Howard began to speak.

"Welcome to the Shadow Proclamation. We've been waiting quite a bit for you." Howard sinisterly replied as he began to walk towards her.

"Just do whatever you want. I'm tired of all this. I just-" Elisabeth began before the floor began to elevate upwards. Elisabeth was going to continue, but stopped herself remembering Howard probably brought her here, and probably wouldn't tell her anything.

Once the elevator stopped, Elisabeth gazed in awe at all the "creatures" around surrounding her on the left and right. Hundreds of one eyed, plunger and laser wielding machine-things surrounded Elisabeth, staring at her.

"We did not think you would be tricked so easily, timelady." One dalek said as it rolled toward Elisabeth. Elisabeth stood, confused and shaking. Where exactly was she, who are these things and why do they want her?

Another machine rolled out from the stands and rolled to Howard, who stood in the same frozen position near Elisabeth.

"Your task is now complete. Time taken to complete: 14 years, 7 months, 12 days. You are of no use to us anymore. Prepare to be **exterminated!**" The machine blared at Howard. Howard didn't flinch as the machine shot a beam out of the laser.

Elisabeth gasped as she saw Howard get killed. "Why did you kill him?! Yeah, he tried to kill me, I think that at least, but you didn't have to kill him!" Elisabeth yelled at the machine. The machine turned toward her.

"Silence, timelady! The human has been prepared since his birth specifically to capture you and bring you here. His task has been completed and he is no use to us anymore." The machine replied in an unchanging robotic tone.

"Why are you calling me a timelady?! What the hell's a timelady? Most of all, who and what are you things?!" Elisabeth loudly asked as the entire group of machines turned toward her.

"We are daleks, of the planet Skaro!" The dalek screamed back at Elisabeth.

"Alright then, "dalek," why did you want Howard to kidnap me while I was asleep?" Elisabeth angrily asked. The dalek rolled closer to her.

"You are one of the last remaining timelords! Timelords have been our enemy for over 900 years!" The dalek blared back.

"So you _do _want to kill me?" Elisabeth asked, afraid of the answer to come.

The dalek paused and began to speak. "Yes." The dalek replied in the same bare tone.

"I haven't done anything to you! Just kill whoever is your enemy, and leave me out of this!" Elisabeth demanded.

"We have tried. Many times. We are unable to kill our enemy. You are our 2nd biggest enemy, and you will be **exterminated!"** The dalek screamed back. Elisabeth was at fear the dalek would shoot instantly and began running toward the hole the elevator came up from.

"**EXTERMINATE!"** All the daleks began to fly toward Elisabeth chanting the same phrase. Elisabeth was soon to be cornered before she dropped down out of fear into the hole. In the hole Elisabeth saw no other exit, but risked jumping in. She closed her eyes and prepared for impact.

Elisabeth awoke on a lab floor, not as bright as the room she earlier awoke in. Elisabeth felt pain on her left shoulder. She felt around her arm and took back her hand to see fresh blood on her fingertips. She looked at her arm for a closer look, but saw no bruises or cuts. She began to look around the room, still groggy from awakening. She saw a dalek at the only door in the room, and a very messy looking human man in a lab coat looking at test tubes.

"H…Hello?" Elisabeth asked the man while still on the floor. The man snapped his view to her, revealing a very scarred and bruised face.

"Ah, you're awake. Those daleks are keeping me here until I'm able to use your DNA to make a dalek-timelord hybrid, so I can't really leave. I'm pretty sure that dalek won't let you leave either." He quickly explained, then got back to his work of messing with test tubes.

Elisabeth decided not to ask him anything, because she probably couldn't pick up all that from him talking so quickly. "Um, dalek? There's no toilet here…Or food…" Elisabeth pointed out. The dalek began to reply.

"We have a room for hunger and bladder needs. If you must go now, I will need to escort you under jurisdiction of Davros. If you attempt to escape, we will track you down and contain you more severely than we are now. If you attempt once more, we will not hesitate to **EXTERMINATE YOU!"** The dalek explained.

"Yeah, I really do need to go now." Elisabeth lied. She was sure she could escape. She was too important for these stupid machines to really kill, right?

She followed the dalek out the heavy door as it shut behind her. The hallways were barren with no daleks besides the one escorting her. The dalek stopped and faced a door.

"Your bladder release system is in here." The dalek explained. Elisabeth looked down the hall to see if there were any other doors. Surely if all these things did was kill, they wouldn't be here, right? They are machines, it's not like they need training. There were three doors down the hallway and two back down from where she came. She decided to run back down the hallway, hoping she was right about no daleks being here.

"**WE WILL EXTERMINATE YOU!" **The dalek yelled as he began shooting badly and chasing Elisabeth. Elisabeth ran as fast as she could to the closest door. She activated the control outside to open it, then went inside and shut it from inside without thoroughly seeing inside.

Luckily, no daleks resided in this room. The room had mold in the corners, dust all over the floor and had a musty smell.

"Well, they don't really have smell senses, do they?" Elisabeth mumbled as she looked around some more. The room seemed to be for storage of something, because there were crates littered about the room. Elisabeth heard the whir of the dalek heading towards the door. Elisabeth panicked as she wandered around, looking for a crate big enough to hide in. Most of the crates seemed to hold extra lasers and plungers, as well as some parts Elisabeth couldn't identify.

"Finally!" Elisabeth exclaimed as she saw a tall vertical crate in the corner of some other crates. She was about to pry open the side of the front of the crate, but it seemed to open as if it were on a hinge. Elisabeth's mouth gaped open as she saw what was inside it.


	6. Chapter 6

**(Yowza, an author's note: If you want to see how I see the crate's interior, check my profile for an imgur album link. Also, sorry for not updating in so long. School and stuff like that.)**

"No, that's impossible…How does it do that?!" Elisabeth nearly yelled. She forgot about the dalek momentarily as she walked all around the crate, examining it. She could see the door to the room was about to burst inwards, so Elisabeth hid in the crate-thing.

Upon closing the door of the crate and walking further in, a larger pair of 2 black doors slid together, closing the gap between the pair of doors and crate's door. Elisabeth looked around the room in awe.

"What is this thing?!" Elisabeth yelled in confusion. Forget the dalek, why is this crate, well, not a crate?!

As her sentence finished, a sharp noise was heard and text on the large wall-mounted screen began to type out. Elisabeth walked over to it and began quietly reading it.

"TARDIS, type 30...Owner…Me?! I don't even know what this thing is!" Elisabeth yelled at the screen as information continued to be typed out. She signed and continued reading.  
"Status: Dormant, Last location: Galli-whatian Museum? What the hell's a Gallifrey?" Elisabeth questioned once more. The results continued to type out on the screen. Elisabeth continued reading what she could understand.

"HADS: Activated…HADS Emergency Take-off Count: 1. I don't know why I'm reading this…I don't understand what any of this means…" Elisabeth was about to scream in frustration. Why did these "daleks" want her? Why is she a "timelady?" Why is she the "owner" of this crate, or whatever it is?

"Listen here, you little shit!" Elisabeth began. The lights in the room dimmed slightly. "All I want to know is this: Who am I, why am I here, why do these daleks want me, and why do I have two hearts?!" Elisabeth screamed louder than before at the centerpiece. She sat down and leaned against the centerpiece, breathing heavily.

The wall-mounted screen went blank, and a printer-like transition began showing a picture of Elisabeth from last year, then text alongside it showing information about Elisabeth. Elisabeth slowly got up to get a closer look at the information. Her hearts skipped a beat when she saw the words next to "species."

"Species….Timelady…" Elisabeth read in the quietest voice possible.

"My parents aren't time-whatevers…They're human! How could I be some sort of alien species, or whatever a timelady is?" Elisabeth asked slowly to the screen.

The screen went black once more, and quickly printed out on the screen was "Unknown."

Elisabeth sighed, and agreed with herself she can ask all these questions later. The real question was, are these daleks still trying to find her? Do they know she's in the crate? She hasn't heard a peep from a dalek from outside the crate.

"I'm not sure what the daleks are doing, and since that screen said something about take-offs, I'm guessing this is some sort of magical teleport machine or something. Am I right?" She said to herself then asked the screen. Another information screen pulled up on the screen.

"TARDIS, Time and Relative Dimensions in Space. That's…interesting…I'm guessing that's a yes from Mr. TARDIS here." Elisabeth patted the center console twice, then her expression changed from calm to scared instantaneously.

"What am I doing? I'm treating this…spaceship….like a pet…"Elisabeth murmured to herself.

She snapped back into the happy Elisabeth who had pat the console soon after she finished the sentence.

"Alright! How do I go home?" She joyfully asked the console, as if it would say anything back.

_Woosh…Wooooooosh….Wooooooooooooshh_

"That works!" Elisabeth stated as she circled the console in a multitude of times. The translucent centerpiece in the middle of the console bobbed steadily as Elisabeth continued to circle the console.

After a few seconds, the same noise played, but slightly different. The centerpiece stopped bobbing and the room shook, notifying Elisabeth she was somewhere, probably home.

Elisabeth was about to leave, then she realized she didn't know how to open the door.

"Uh…The door…I-" Elisabeth began, but was stopped as a red lever facing the door pulled itself and the interior doors opened. She saw a black door this time, the same color as the rest of the room. She opened it, revealing her backyard.

"This is great…I got out of that place, or wherever I was, and now I'm home!" Elisabeth exclaimed to no one.

Elisabeth looked back at the TARDIS, and saw it wasn't a crate anymore. Now it was a tall, grey-blackish box, the same color as the interior. Elisabeth continued on to the screen door leading into her kitchen. The kitchen looked…different, but Elisabeth couldn't put her finger on it. She walked into the living room, and saw the widescreen television was now a measly standard definition box TV.

"Well that certainly can't be right. Maybe I've been gone for more than a day? A month? A year?!" Elisabeth fearfully thought of how heartbroken her family would be, unable to know where their daughter was.

Elisabeth continued on upstairs to her room. Upon opening the door, all she saw was an empty room. No bed, no TV, no desk, nothing at all. Only walls and floors.

"Okay, I've been gone for a while." Elisabeth concluded. She shut the door and investigated the rest of her home. She went to the door next to her "bedroom," and opened it, to see if her parents were at home. She was unsure of what time it was, but it was night, so one of them would be home from work.

Opening the door only made things worse. Inside was the same furniture as it should be, and Elisabeth's mother was in bed watching television before going to sleep. Elisabeth's mother turned pale as snow when she saw Elisabeth.

"I'm…home?" Elisabeth worriedly stated to her mother. Was she going to break down into tears, finally happy to see me after who knows how long?

"I-I don't want any trouble…P-please, if you're part of one of those gangs, I d-don't have any m-money…" She quickly spit out as she put a pillow against her face.

"What? How long have I been gone?" Elisabeth asked as she tried to nudge closer to her mother, but she only quivered in fear more.

"I don't know who you are, and I don't know why you're here, but please, just leave me alone! I don't want any trouble!" She exclaimed as she pulled the pillow closer to her face.  
This wasn't a far future, nor was it a near future.

This was the past.


End file.
